The new guardians
by Zorloff
Summary: Snowmiser & Heatmiser are close to dying. Its up to Mother Nature and the Miser Bros. to find two new guardians before its to late.


_The new guardians_

 _prolog: Long ago there were two guardians of the divide, one of fire, one of ice._

 _Now in the year 200X, they need to find two others to fill there roles._

 _Chapter 1: Coming of age_

" _Heatmiser, Snowmiser, I need to see you posthaste!"_

 _-a women in green yelled as she used her lightning bolts to summon them.-_

" _Yes mother?"_

 _-said two men who came as quick as the bolts returned.-_

 _1_

 _-one was a tan male wearing hawien shirt and shorts that had pointy ears, burning red eyes and hair like a fireball.-_

 _-the other was a man that had an ice blue shade to his skin, had snow white hair, and wore a blue sweater with white and blue scarf and had icy blue eyes.-_

 _2_

" _Snowmiser, Heatmiser, we need to talk about your replacements boys."_

" _OUR REPLACMENTS!?"_

 _-the man in blue squawked-_

" _Yes, son, your replacements, for you AND your GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER!, or...did you think you two would live FOREVER!?."_

 _3_

" _W-well, I thought since we ARE legendary...we would ATLEAST have a couple thousand more eon's to live."_

 _-Snowmiser barked-_

" _Yes, but your time is drawing to a close with each eon your alive, we'd best find some replacements..."_

 _-Mother nature got an idea as she spoke-_

 _4_

" _How would you two boys like to live longer?"_

" _Sounds good mom"_

 _-Heatmiser said without a second thought-_

" _Heatmiser, shut up"_

 _-Snowmiser scorned-_

" _Whats the catch?"_

 _-Snowmiser continued-_

 _5_

" _I can make you two live for one additional eon...but the catch, Snowy, is that you and your brother must go to seek out these other two and somehow get them together and to this plain of existence"._

 _-Heatmiser sighs-_

" _You always did like to throw curve balls, in weather or otherwise"._

" _That I do my nasty little boys"_

 _6_

" _Good luck"_

 _-she says as she disappears within a swirl of leaves-_

 _-a map with a note flutters down by there feet, Heatmiser picks it up and reads the note-_

" _In-case you two numbskulls get lost, here is a map to were each "new miser" is, but you two still have to find out how to get there, one things for sure, there both on earth...have fun kids"_

 _7_

" _Well, this will be easy"_

 _-Heatmiser said with a smile-_

" _Theirs two of them and two of us"_

" _But...wait, how will we get them in the same place?"_

 _-The two brother's thought for a second-_

" _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"_

 _8_

 _-Snowmiser said-_

" _And who's going to go after them?"_

" _Listen Heatmiser, how about we go after them together?, sound good?"_

" _Sounds awesome"_

" _Now there's one more predicament"_

" _Hmm?, whats that snowy?"_

 _9_

" _Who to go after first?"_

 _-Snowmiser asked-_

" _I have an idea to help us"_

 _-Snowmiser opened one eye with a smirk"_

" _Yes, brother?"_

" _Rock, Paper, Scissors"_

 _-Snowmiser smiled and rolled his eye's-_

 _10_

" _Oh, alright, but after one of us wins no rematches, ok?"_

" _OK"_

 _-After five games of Rock Paper Scissors, Heatmiser won-_

" _Good job bro, I think your getting better, you actually managed to beat me that time"_

 _-Snowmiser said with a smirk and a chuckle-_

 _11_

 _-Heatmiser opened up the map-_

" _Hey bro, I think its a riddle"_

 _-he exclaimed-_

" _Well go on, read it"_

 _-Snowmiser said-_

 _-Heatmiser cleared his throat-_

 _12_

" _What was once for little girls, has had a wider audience as the concept unfurls, Place of peace, fire with strife, you'll find this one has had quite a tough life"._

" _That's all it says"_

 _-Heatmiser thinks-_

" _I think I know the place there talking about bro, but I don't think you're gonna like it."_

 _-Snowmiser face palmed-_

 _13_

" _It's Equestria, isn't it?"_

 _-he asked with a grown-_

" _Yup, now how to we get there?"_

 _-Heatmiser thinks-_

" _Ooh, I have another idea, where's a pencil and a piece of paper?"_

" _There should be some in my room"_

 _14_

 _-he goes to his brother's room, gets the required items, goes back to his brother and begins writing-_

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _We need your help,_

 _Me and my brother Snowmiser are trying to find someone and we believe is one of your subject's, if you could please use your magic to teleport us to Equestria that would be swell"._

 _15_

" _Your faithful student,_

 _Heatmiser"_

" _Well bro, you got the letter wrote now how to get it there"_

" _Never fear, I thought of that to"_

 _-Heatmiser says as he inhales and blows the letter away into particles if by some other magic-_

" _And now, we wait"_

 _16_

 _-Snowmiser had an awe struck look on his face-_

" _Heatmiser?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"_

" _What?, oh, you mean the thing with the letter..."_

" _Uh, yeah, WHY DID YOU!? WHAT DID YOU!? HUH!?"_

 _17_

" _All will be explained later you overgrown snowman"_

 _-The both begin glowing with white particles-_

" _And here is our ride"_

 _-The glowing particles grow stronger as there body's began to_

 _bath in a soothing white light-_

 _-they then get teleported to what looks like a throne room of rich_

 _colors-_

 _18_

" _Hello my loyal subject"_

 _-said a soothing voice that came from a rather large, white alicorn pony with a flowing rainbow mane-_

" _Hello, your majesty"_

 _-Heatmiser said with a bow-_

" _Ah, so YOU'RE this "Princess Celestia" my brother has been rambling on about"_

 _19_

" _Yes, I am, and who are you?...and why in Equestria are you so blue?, are you sick?"_

" _No ma'am, my name is Snowmiser, I control snow and ice and bend them to my will"_

" _Nice to meet you Snowmiser"_

" _Pardon me, Princess?"_

 _-Heatmiser asked-_

 _20_

" _Yes Heatmiser?"_

 _-Celestia asked-_

" _I hate to interrupt, but, we need your help, I assume you read my letter?"_

" _Yes, I did, it would seem you need to find one of my subject's. Who is it?"_

 _-she asked all while skimming through the letter another time-_

 _21_

" _We're...not...really sure, Princess"_

 _-Heatmiser said with a blush of embarrassment as he scratched his head-_

" _But we do know he is one of fire"_

 _-Snowmiser added-_

 _-Celestia thought for a second-_

 _22_

" _I only know one pony who has control over fire."_

" _The pony you're looking for is Zorloff Razerfang Firewing, he lives in Sugar Cube Corner with Cupcake and Carrot cake and Pinkie Pie"_

" _And were do we find this place?"_

 _-Snowmiser asked-_

" _I know where"_

 _23_

" _Ok, brother you lead me"_

" _Goodbye Princess Celestia"_

 _-the two brother say in unison and they leave the throne room-_

" _Its quite simple you see bro, once we leave Canterlot Castle we board a train to Ponyville from there we should find Sugar Cube Corner and find Zorloff"_

 _-Snowmiser looked puzzled-_

 _24_

" _Oh well, if he's a pony he can't be THAT menacing"_

" _Indeed, but just to be on the safe side, don't act up"_

" _And which one of us is the older one here you overgrown wildfire?"_

" _You know, with how you act sometimes, I can't tell, now come on, we'll miss our ride"_

 _25_

 _Chapter 2: Enter the Firewing_

" _ALL ABOARD!"_

 _-the train conductor shouted just as the miser's entered the train.-_

 _-they both pick a seat and sit next to eachother.-_

 _-they see two other pony's sitting across from them, but they both decide to remain silent and keep there minds on there mission.-_

 _26_

" _So brother, why did you say don't act up when we're around this other pony?_

" _Because, if he's anything like Princess Celestia said then he can fuse his rage into his fire, creating pure devastation."_

 _-Snowmiser cringed a little.-_

" _R-right"_

 _27_

" _Pardon me, but who are you two?"_

 _-the two brothers spun around to see a unicorn with a blue mane, tail and coat-_

" _We're the miser brothers"_

 _-They said in unison-_

" _And who are you?"_

 _-Snowmiser asked-_

 _28_

" _The names Jet Ski, pleased to meet you."_

" _So why are you going out of Canterlot?."_

 _-Snowmiser asked-_

" _I live in Ponyville, just cause I'm a unicorn doesn't mean I automatically live in Canterlot, you frosty freak!"_

 _-Snowmiser had a stunned look on his face-_

 _29_

" _Hey, come on man, he didn't know, now pipe down, your gonna get us in trouble!"_

 _-Heatmiser said through gritted teeth-_

 _-suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt-_

" _Come on snowy, lets go find Zorloff"_

 _-Heatmiser said quickly to avoid any more distractions.-_

 _30_

" _Very well"_

 _-they stepped off the train, and got directions to Sugar Cube Corner.-_

 _-they began walking in that direction when something crossed Snowmiser's mind.-_

" _Hey brother? Once we get this "Zorloff" what are we going to do if him and this other "new miser" don't want to go with us?_

 _31_

" _Bro, you think too much, we'll just play this by ear"_

" _very well"_

" _Hmm, this seems to be the building they described"_

 _-they came across a three story building of all colors.-_

" _Well, go on bro, you're the nicer one so go ahead"_

 _32_

 _-Heatmiser said as he gestured to the door-_

" _You SEARESLY expect ME to go up, knock on there door and say...Oh, hello there, we will be taking your son to continue watching over the miser's rift?"_

" _Ya, that sounds pretty good"_

 _-Snowmiser looked dumbfounded-_

" _ugh, fine"_

 _33_

 _-He walked up to the door and knocked.-_

 _-A light blue pony with a swirly mane answered the door.-_

" _Hello there...and...who are you two?"_

 _-she asked in a cautious tone-_

" _May we come in?, we need to discus something."_

 _34_

 _-She blocked the doorway-_

" _No you may not, not before some questions, first off, who ARE you two?"_

" _How rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves"_

" _We're the Miser Brother's"_

 _-they say in unison-_

 _-she raises an eyebrow at this-_

 _35_

" _Ok...where did you come from?"_

" _We-, that's difficult to say ma'am"_

 _-she grew frustrated after a bit-_

" _Who do you want to see?"_

" _Are you the parental guardian of a Zorloff Razerfang Firewing?"_

" _Yes, Poor kid lost his biological mother..."_

 _36_

 _-she sighs-_

" _Excuse us for a second, Brother, please come with me"_

 _-Snowmiser says-_

 _-the two brother's walk out of earshot-_

" _Bro, whats up?, are you ok?"_

 _-Heatmiser asked-_

 _37_

" _We cant do this!, that kid already lost his mom once, and I certainly don't want him to lose another"._

 _-Snowmiser began to shake out of fear-_

" _What are we going to tell mother?"_

 _-Heatmiser asked-_

" _Im thinking"_

 _38_

 _-Snowmiser then looks up to the sky and claps his hands three times-_

 _-In a swirl of leaves, Mother Nature appeared-_

" _Yes, Snowmiser?, what is it?"_

 _-she asked-_

" _We...can't...really...get the new Heatmiser."_

" _And why is that?"_

 _39_

 _-He pulled her in close.-_

" _You see that cyan blue pony with the swirly mane?"_

" _Yes"_

" _She's Zorloff's step mother, she's_

 _all he has left"_

 _-Mother Nature gave Snowmiser a stern look.-_

" _Oh, Boo hoo, he lost his biological mother."_

 _40_

" _Out of my way, I'll get the job done!"_

 _-she shoved him aside and marched up to Cupcake.-_

" _Now, you listen here you fat blue behemoth, step aside, my son's are close to dying and they need someone to take there place in the divide."_

" _I have a better idea."_

 _-Cupcake said-_

 _41_

 _-She got out a skillet and smacked Mother Nature in the face.-_

" _GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"_

 _-Mother Nature didn't even flinch.-_

" _Was that supposed to hurt?"_

" _Listen, just allow us to see your son, we only want to talk."_

 _-she puts the skillet away as if it were a sword.-_

 _42_

" _Very well, Oh Zorloff honey, some pony's here to see you!"_

 _-he then came out of his room and to the doorway-_

 _-the brother's and nature looked a bit stunned, they had never seen a pony that small before-_

" _Ya mom, who's at the d-?"_

 _-Zorloff looked stunned as he stared at the three strangers standing in the doorway.-_

 _43_

" _Hello little one"_

 _-Nature said with a half smile.-_

" _Hi, mom?, whats going on?"_

 _-Zorloff asked-_

 _-Mother Nature took a breath and explained.-_

 _44_

" _You see little one, all three of us are in need of you're help. My sons are close to dying and we need you and one other to be the guards for the miser realm"_

 _-Zorloff had a look of sheer unbelief on his face-_

" _You've got to be kidding, if you think im going to leave my mom just for guarding some realm to another demention, you're off you're rocker"_

 _45_

" _So you are saying you do not care weather the realm is protected or not? How very childlike."_

 _-Nature says with a scoff-_

" _Pardon me"_

 _-Snowmiser interjects-_

" _But, maybe if we tell him WHY the realm need guarding, he may reconsider"_

 _46_

" _You see son,"_

 _-Heatmiser says as he leans down to Zorloff's eye level.-_

" _We protect our realm from the likes of intruders, thief's and the lot."_

" _Also we do NOT, under ANY circumstance, let anything get out."_

 _-Snowmiser finishes-_

 _47_

" _Out?"_

 _-Zorloff said with a cold chill down his spine.-_

" _Yes, out"_

 _-Nature says-_

" _Whats in there?, and if there is something, why in CELESTIA'S NAME would you let them go there in the FIRST PLACE?!"_

 _48_

 _-Nature began to grow inpatient.-_

" _Monsters, other worldly, horrible monsters"_

 _-Snowmiser says with a shiver-_

" _That we must NEVER let loose"_

 _-Heatmiser finishes-_

" _Ok, I see,i see, well, you know I DO have other things at my disposal"_

 _49_

 _-He the straps on what appears to be a backpack made out of metal.-_

" _Hmmm...what does that book bag do?"_

 _-Heatmiser asks-_

" _Oh, you'll find out buddy"_

" _So, will you go with us?"_

 _-Nature asked-_

 _50_

" _That depends, do I still get to see my mom?"_

" _Well of cou-"_

" _Of course you can little Zorloff"_

 _-Snowmiser said at the last moment, interrupting his mother.-_

" _But first, you must undergo a trial as I have"_

 _-Heatmiser said-_

 _51_

 _Chapter 3: The Trial Of Fire_

" _Very good Heat, im surprised you remembered"_

 _-Snowmiser said in astonishment.-_

 _-Mother nature then warped them to an arena of some kind.-_

" _Now, to partake in this trial, you must defeat your opposing element. Snowmiser, if you would be so kind"_

 _52_

" _Wait, what?"_

 _-Zorloff said with an uneasy face-_

" _Very well mother, but I won't like doing this"_

" _I don't care as long as the test gets done...now DO AS I SAY!"_

 _-Snowmiser sighs-_

" _Im sorry Zorloff, its nothing personal"_

 _53_

 _-Zorloff's eye aspersion changed from a soft child to that of a battle hungry war monger.-_

 _43_

 _Chapter 3: Explanations are in order_


End file.
